


Translation of “4 drabbles - Bonds of a scientist in the tenth dimension”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/164573756838/translation-of-4-drabbles-bonds-of-a-scientist





	Translation of “4 drabbles - Bonds of a scientist in the tenth dimension”

Good Nina was walking towards the laboratory since she had planned to pay a visit to her uncle when she suddenly heard an explosion and went inside quickly looking for the place where the smoke was coming out. When she arrived she found her uncle shaking himself and using an extinguisher with one of his prototypes shattered. Apparently something went wrong again but he was still smiling as if nothing happened.

“Nina you’re here!” said Good Cortex with enthusiasm and he quickly set everything up to embrace her as if he hasn’t seen her in a long time. Good Nina returns the hug, it was good to see him again.

*******************************************************************************************

“Be more careful, you’re pushing me” said Evil Coco a bit angry and Evil Crash just snarled.

“Don’t fight my beloved bandicoots, in a flash your wounds will be healed” said Good Cortex while he finished bandaged them and seemed to apply to them a special ointment.

“This is his fault, if he had listened to me we would have finished those ants” she said, avoiding looking at her brother and Evil Crash imitated her. They seemed determined to blame each other.

Good Cortex thinks none of them is right but he decided to give them some space, he knows that’s better for both siblings.

*******************************************************************************************

“They appear to be happy” mentioned Good Brio to the scientist with the rocket in his head that was writing notes quietly.

“To me it seems that mutants love to eat Cortex’s food” said Good N. Gin without raising his voice a lot.

Good Cortex has been working hard lately and decided to take a short break to make snacks; the two scientists tried to not pay attention to it but it was not easy to do that.

“Why don’t you rest for a little while?” Said Good Cortex kindly with a plate full of snacks. It’s difficult to refuse him with such food and with that hopeful look of their associate.

*******************************************************************************************

Good Uka Uka closes his eyes to feel the fresh air of the night and wonders himself mentally when was the last time he felt the wind with such freedom. When he opens his eyes slowly he sees Good Cortex at his side watching the sky with fondness and he decides to imitate him.

The sky is not as he remembers it and the trees, the water and the creatures also aren’t; but it’s been a long time, it’s reasonable.

“Tonight is pretty quiet” the scientist says softly and the mask agrees with him feeling free of his thoughts.


End file.
